


Happy Birthday!

by sparkly_ginger



Series: Special Event series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, F/M, OC, Romance, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_ginger/pseuds/sparkly_ginger
Summary: Ana is the historian of the Kid's Pirates. A few days ago was her birthday, but she hates celebrating it. But what if that changes thanks to some brutes?
Series: Special Event series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first oneshot I publish so I hope you'll like it! This episode is a special event from my canon story which is in construction. I write self-insert but it is becoming more of an OC as I am working on it right now!  
> Take this little story as an introduction to my One Piece universe, a relationship between Ana and the Captain Eustass Kid! 
> 
> xoxo

Ana leaves the Captain’s cabin, closing the door behind her. Today is the day: her birthday. But she is not excited or happy about it. She never liked to celebrate this day. She doesn’t even see the point of it! Ana had no family, and each year she or her friends tried to make it a happy day: it ended more and more disappointing.

She sighs, putting her bag at her shoulder. The Kid’s Pirates had moored to an island last week, so Ana decided to go to town today for some alone time. Her partner, the Captain Kid himself, seems to have forgotten the date as he wasn’t in bed this morning. He might be back in his workshop, she thought when she saw the empty place besides her. Last night she had to force him to go to bed. He is a workaholic, like her, so Ana doesn’t mind his long nights working as she does the same!

Ana is glad that he forgot her birthday, she is not comfortable about celebrating it anyway! If she can avoid an embarrassing birthday party, her day will be complete. Finally, she makes her way to town. Ana passed by her friends Killer and Heat who were talking on the deck, they greet each other before she leaves the Victoria Punk.

During the day she visited the town where they moored, got lunch and went for some shopping. Ana is an historian; she is curious and in an eternal quest for more understanding about the world. Obviously, each outing isn’t complete without going to a library at the end of the day. She tries to visit each island they go, as well for the museums and parks but with the Kid’s Pirates it is not always easy-peasy.

Past seven, she returns to the ship arms full of books and clothes. This is her way to celebrate her birthday, taking time for her doing things she likes. Don’t we say, “if you want something done, do it yourself”? Ana reaches the ship and goes aboard. She is surprised to see no one. She frowns a little and goes inside the ship enclosure. Ana enters her cabin, closing it with her foot. She sighs, relieved. Then the woman takes her time to put away her new goods. Her clothes go in their sharing wardrobe, and her books join all the others in their impressive bookcase.

After that, she stretches herself and place her bag on the desk chair. At this moment, she remarks something: a grey envelope is on her desk. She doesn’t remember seeing it before. Carefully, Ana takes it and opens it. It contains a little letter:

**_Do you remember that time when Wire, Allen, Roy and I were playing poker? You freaked us out when you used a portal to flip one of the community cards!_ **

**_Happy birthday – Heat_ **

**_PS: go to the crow’s nest_ **

Ana is startled but can’t suppress a smile, her dimples grow as her grin goes wider. Intrigued by this little directing, she takes the letter and leave the cabin. As she makes her way to her destination, Ana cross no one. She could only search them, but her curiosity wants to know what her friends plotted in her back!

At the bottom of the mast, she opens her hand and a portal appears in front of her and another one at the top. Ana steps inside and comes out in front of the crow’s nest door. The portals disappear and she enters the room. On the table in the centre there’s another envelope, a blue one. Like before, she opens it and read it:

_**Your temper is almost as bad as Kid’s, but you really found each other, and I can’t thank you enough to make him happy.** _

_**Happy birthday – Killer** _

_**PS: go to the workshop** _

“Aw… Killer!” she chuckles. Ana takes the letter and goes to her next destination. She finds this little treasure hunt sweet, especially coming from these brutes! Everyone thinks they are cruel, violent, rude… which they are! But they aren’t heartless, they just don’t let it accessible easily! Those big guys are not tender, but they want to make their close family happy. Who doesn’t?

She enters the workshop, turning the lights on in the process. Ana approaches Kid’s desk, discovering a red envelope with stains on it. She smiles, taking and opening it.

_**This staging is cheesy as fuck, but I don’t care. Let us try to make this day less shitty than the past years.** _

_**Happy birthday Doll, love you – Kid** _

_**PS: go to the dining room** _

Ana sighs, grinning more. Her heart is light, and she can’t stop thinking how wonderful they are. She wastes no time and leave the workshop with the letters. She joins the dining room, there is no noise around apart from her heels on the floor. Ana opens the door seeing nothing but darkness. Suddenly, the lights are on and a “bang” echo. She jumps by the sudden action. The crew is here and tables with food and drinks, a decorated cake and presents are waiting for her. She is at the door, already covered by confetti.

\- happy birthday!! They shout happily

Her eyes go wide and she can’t contain her tears as she laughs at the same time. She puts her glasses on her head, approaching her friends. Kid crosses his arms, a devilish grin on his face while observing his lover.

\- you are all idiots! Fuck, I love you so much… all of you.

The gathering goes “aww”, making the woman laugh and blush. This is the best birthday she had in her life, but something in the back of her head say that it will not be the last one…


End file.
